1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of ordnance. More particularly, this invention relates to the field of aerial projectiles. In still greater particularity, this invention relates to the fuzes for aerial projectiles. In still greater particularity, but without limitations thereto, the invention will be described as it pertains to a fuze which is usable on two different calibers of aerial projectiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The field of fuzing conventional projectiles is well established and a wide variety of fuzing systems are available. Large diameter high explosive rounds used for air-to-air combat are fuzed to explode after a short interval of contact. This permits these rounds to enter a relatively soft skinned aircraft and explode on the interior thereof inflicting maximum damage. When such rounds are used in an air-to-ground combat situation a serious safety condition exists and an adverse impact on the successful operation of the projectile is present. In such situations, projectiles ricochet from roadways and soft ground to bounce in the air and explode. These aerial explosions upon ricochet are detrimental to the launching aircraft and prevent close engagement and low altitude operation.
Prior fuzing of smaller diameter, e.g. 20 mm, projectiles explode on contact but the smaller rounds are less effective against modern, heavier armor. It would be highly desirable to use the larger diameter rounds in the air-to-ground operation due to their greater kinetic energy and higher explosive charges.